Melihatnya
by shenyaahun
Summary: Kini, hanya melihat dari jauh. Bukan tak berani mendekat. Hanya... Sudahlah nanti ada waktunya. / S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2016 /.


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story© Shenya Kazemiku**

 **Cuman pinjem chara aja.**

 **For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri VI**

 **Prompt : #58**

 **Rated : T**

 **Sasusaku AU Fanfiction**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't read**_

.

.

.

Summary: Kini, hanya melihat dari jauh. Bukan tak berani mendekat. Hanya... Sudahlah nanti ada waktunya.

.

.

.

Pelan langkahku di koridor, aku datang terlalu pagi. Jangan tanya, aku sendiri bahkan tak tau alasannya.

Terlihat siluet seseorang dari belakang. Tak lama orang itu melewatiku begitu saja.

 _Dia._

Hanya menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, saat kurasa suara cempreng Ino, berdengung dengan tidak _elite_ nya di telingaku.

"Apa?" Jawabku malas.

Ino hanya nyengir saja. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan dengan rakus menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Tunggu aku!" Aku hanya memutar mata mendengar ucapan tololnya.

"Sakura, kudengar _dia_ sedang dekat dengan _senpai_ kelas tiga, maksudku perempuan itu yang mendekati _dia_ ." Lanjutnya mulai menggosip tak jelas. Memang selama ini, sahabat pirangku masih saja menjadi anggota _fansgirl_ tak jelas itu.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku tak minat. Aku tahu _dia_ memang sudah terkenal sejak kelas satu. Bermodal tampang di atas rata-rata, perempuan mana yang tak tertarik dengan _nya_? Bahkan banyak _sensei_ wanita yang mendekati _nya_. _Cih_!

"Jangan berpura-pura! Aku tahu kau masih menyukai _nya_ 'kan?!"

"Sudahlah Ino, itu hanya masa lalu. Sudah pudar."

"Masa lalu sudah terlewat dan aku tak mau ambil pusing." Lanjutku.

"Sakura, tidak seburuk itu. Ada satu di hatimu yang masih menyukainya."

"Ino,"

"Ya?"

"Kata-katamu membuatku ingin muntah saja."

"Hei, Jid-

"Sudah cukup aksi _mellow_ mu, Ino! Aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk nanti, jadi cepat ke kantin."

.

.

.

" _Cappucino_ satu, roti bakar coklat dua, dan _Ice strawberry full cream_ satu ya, Ayame-san!" Ino meninggikan suaranya saat memesan makanan, di salah satu kedai kantin langganan kami.

"Pelan saja, Ino!" Ucapku menyenggol bahunya. Ayame- _san_ segera berjalan cepat menuju meja kami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_." Ayame- _san_ tersenyum sambil mencatat apa yang kami pesan tadi.

"Ayame- _san_ sendiri yang bilang tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Ino memutar matanya. Ayame- _san_ hanya tersenyum lembut sambil pergi mengambil pesanan kami.

"Terserah kau saja, Ino."

"Sakura, hanya karena dia tak lagi dekat denganmu seperti dulu dan masalah sepele kau jadi membencinya."

"Ino, ganti topikmu." Telingaku berdengung lagi mendengarnya.

"Dalam cinta, kecemburuan itu sudah biasa. Dan hanya karena ia tak menyukaimu? Memang kau tau? Aku tahu dia cintamu yang mungkin paling lama, diantara yang lainnya. Kau juga tak berminat pacaran. Ya tuhan, Sakura. Seminggu ini hari terakhir kita di SMA, apa kau tak ingin membuat kenangan manis atau menyatakan perasaan?" Ino menyeruput minumannya.

"Ino, itu cinta monyet, kau tahu. Aku tidak mau hubunganku dengannya menjadi canggung karena pacaran, tidak leluasa saat kau membicarakan tentang laki-laki lain, _yah..._ meskipun kau tidak menyukainya."

"Sakura, jangan benci _dia_."

"Aku tak membencinya. Aku tak ingin pacaran sekarang, nanti ada waktunya sendiri. Aku hanya bingung ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana. Aku tidak iri melihatmu bermesraan dengan Sai."

"Darimana kau tahu?!" Ino menyelaku cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tujuh belas tahun ' _single'_ bukan masalah bagiku. Tsunade- _sensei_ yang sudah tua saja belum bisa _move on_ dari Dan- _san_.

"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

Rintik hujan, tetes demi tetes mulai menjatuhi tempat yang kupijak. Sebenarnya aku senang hujan turun ingin aku menengadah sambil bersenandung di tengah gemericik hujan, mengingat tubuhku yang sangat gerah sehabis olahraga tadi, tapi siapa _sih_ yang mau sakit?

Segera aku berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Menerobos kerumunan orang yang juga berlarian, yang mungkin dengan tujuan sama sepertiku. Yang semula rintik kecil menjadi tetesan sedang, kemudian semakin deras berganti dengan suara yang sedikit berisik.

Segera kupercepat langkahku. Akhirnya kutemukan bangku kosong di halte seberang jalan. Segera aku berlari menujunya.

"Seharusnya aku bawa payung tadi! Tak usah mampir ke toko buku segala!" Mulutku berbicara sendiri, mengomeli diri sendiri, _gila_.

" _Pink_ , bodoh, dan gila." Suara _bass_ seseorang terdengar oleh telingaku.

Aku tersentak, suara itu terngiang di pikiranku, familiar, sangat familiar. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat _nya_. Sedang berdiri menatapku datar dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke saku. Lalu wa-

' _Sakura!'_

Beruntung aku, di sadarkan oleh _inner_ -ku, jika tidak entah sampai mana aku tadi. Sialan!

"Hei Sasuke- _san_ , lain kali jika tidak ingin menyapa, bersikap sopan sedikit, jangan mengutuk orang dengan julukan bodohmu itu." Balasku datar mencoba biasa.

"Hn,"

 _Cih apa-apaan itu!_

Aku berdecih sambil membuang muka, dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada. Kami saling terdiam, aku lebih memilih atensiku mengamati hujan di depan mataku dengan antusias. Mengacuhkannya yang entah sekarang sedang apa.

"Sampai kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya datar.

"Sampai hujan reda, mau bagaimana lagi." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sebentar lagi hujan reda, ikut denganku." Perintah atau ajakan?!

"Memangnya aku harus ikut denganmu? aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Jawabku ketus.

"Yakin, sudah hampir malam." Katanya datar menampilkan seringai menyebalkan.

" _Cih_! Yang benar saja!" Balasku membuang muka.

"Terserah kau saja, aku mau pulang. Hujan sudah berhenti." Ia berjalan santai dengan posenya seperti biasa.

Hari hampir gelap. Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Sialan!

"Sasuke- _san_!" Dengan wajah merah, aku memanggilnya.

"Hn?" Ia berhenti, dan sedikit menengokkan kepalanya.

"A-aku..., _a_ - _ano_...Itu..." Lidahku kelu sekali, untuk mengatakannya.

"Cepat katakan." Katanya sambil menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Ya, sudah." Lanjutnya berjalan kembali.

Kakiku berlari yang prosesnya belum masuk dengan benar ke otakku, tanganku memegang lengan seragamnya sambil menunduk. Ia menoleh tak berbalik. Aku yakin ia sedang mengangkat alisnya saat ini.

"A-a-aku...ikut." Keluar juga suara itu.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir motor. Namun, naas sekali hari ini.

Brush!

Hujan kembali mengguyur pusat kota Tokyo. Kesal dalam hatiku memuncak.

"Hujan sialan! Berhentilah sebentar! Aku ingin pulang! Seharusnya jika turun ya turun, jangan seenaknya turun berhenti, turun berhenti! Sialan kau! Seragamku basah semua tau!" Makiku dengan nafas terengah-engah kepada 'Hujan sialan' yang memberi harapan palsu hari ini sambil mengacungkan sepatuku ke atas.

Aku yakin wajahku pasti merah. Tempat ini lumayan sepi mengingat sedang 'hujan'. Punggungku terasa panas, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Sasuke terkekeh, melihatku seperti bocah umur tujuh tahun yang sedang berdebat dengan hujan.

 _Ya tuhan! Aku baru sadar jika ada satu lagi orang 'sialan' di belakangku._

Ia menyeringai di tengah guyuran hujan, wajahku yang merah pasti semakin merah, aku bertaruh!

"Dasar gila," Ucapnya terlampau santai di tengah guyuran hujan sambil berjalan dan terus menyeringai.

"Garis. Hitam putih, hm..." Seringainya semakin lebar.

Punggung Sasuke tercetak jelas dari belakang seragam sekolahnya yang basah.

"Tak buruk." Lanjutnya.

 _Tunggu!_

Garis. Hitam putih. Tak buruk...

Sialan kau Sasuke! Ku raba belakang seragamku, dan benar saja. Basah. Kepalaku menunduk. Satu sepatuku masih berada di tangan. Dan...

Apa!

Baju seragam berwarna putih milikku yang basah. Mencetak dengan jelas. Siapa saja bisa melihatnya. Pakaian dalamku!

Hujan sialan! Sasuke sialan! Seragam sialan!

"Sakura," Sasuke berbalik. Mungkin sadar jika sedari tadi aku masih berdiri di Tempat Kejadian Petaka.

Buagh!

Aku melempar sepatu tak bersalah milikku tepat mengenai kepalanya. Alisnya tertekuk tajam. Aku yakin ia marah.

"Saku-

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Mesum sekali hah!" Teriakku sambil berjalan cepat kearahnya.

Ia berlari. Wajah tampannya yang basah melunak terganti dengan senyum khasnya. Rambut basah, serta perut seksinya terlihat jelas oleh mataku, di balik seragam sekolahnya.

Sialan sekali aku tertular pikiran mesum Sasuke!

Aku mengejarnya. Hatiku menghangat saat ia tertawa. Wajahku memerah kembali. Aku ikut tertawa. Perasaan ini hadir lagi setelah aku kembali satu kelas dengannya. Ku kira akan pudar, nyatanya.

Ino benar. Ku akui itu. Memang ini terdengar dramatis. Aku akan menceritakannya besok. Dan akan kupastikan ia menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

Aku berhenti. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Kakiku berhenti sendiri. Hujan sialan ini belum berhenti, malah semakin deras saja. Tapi aku mersa berbeda. Air hujan ini hangat. Air ini, terasa menyenangkan. Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Aku terrtawa sendiri karenanya.

Sasuke berhenti dan kembali berbalik, mungkin mendengar suara tawaku. Ia berlari mendekat.

Aku pun tersadar.

Bukuku!

Tenang, Sakura. Tiga hari setelah ini _free_. Lalu piknik sekolah, dan libur musim panas. Huh! Semoga bukuku tak terlalu basah.

Sasuke berhenti di depanku. Netra gelapnya menatap _emerald_ milikku. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan apa yang di lakukan tubuhku.

Tubuhnya semakin mendekat kearahku. Rasa hangat menjalariku ketika tangan besarnya menggenggam tanganku. Di tengah guyuran hangat air hujan- _aku harus berhenti menyebutnya sialan_ -ini. Yang semula kuanggap sial. Ternyata, memberikan satu kisah untuk kutulis lagi di lanjutan _diary_ ku. Kembali aku tersenyum lebar. Sekarang perkataanku terdengar sangat _alay_ , kau tahu. Dan _emerald_ milikku melebar. Saat bibir itu menempel lembut di bibirku.

.

Dengan air hangat hujan ini. Terasa berbeda. Tak terlalu romantis, karena aku tidak suka keromantisan tanpa cinta yang nyata. Baiklah.

 _Memori yang buruk itu masa lalu. Tatap yang sekarang. Jangan buka dan ulangi, Sakura. Kunci tempatnya rapat-rapat dan hancurkan kuncinya._

Aku meyakinkan diriku. Karena aku tak tahu darimana aku mendapat firasat jika Sasuke akan terus bersamaku.

.

Dan malu mengakui jika,

.

Aku jatuh cinta lagi!

.

Pada orang yang sama.

.

Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

END

 **A/N :**

FF pertama setelah sekian lama! Jeng! jeng! jeng!#buagh!

Akhirnya bisa juga, dengan waktu yang mepet kek gini _and_ cerita alay di atas.

Halo! Salam kenal buat semua yang baca!

Ini fic, emang alurnya pasaran, _ngalay_ , _ngedrama_ , and blablabla...

Saya enggak berharap buat menang, pengen partisipasi aja.

Dan ini _note_ udah, kebanyakan. Arigatou! Review please!

 **Sign,**

 **31/07/2016**

 **Kayama Shenya.**


End file.
